Operation Reno
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like on a regular day with Reno or Zack? If you have, boy is this the place for you! Inspired by different topics, these short drabbles will have you rolling on the floor with your dogs and cats laughing. Maybe even your birds!
1. Rude's Name

**So I thought of just putting all my one shot stories in one drabble story. I don't wanna keep making indiviual posts lol. So here it is.**

* * *

**Operation Reno**

**1: Rude's Name**

* * *

"Got any 4s?"

"Reno...Shut up."

"7s?"

"RENO!"

"C'mon Rude, you're not in the card spirit, yo!"

"You can't play 'go fish' with old maid cards....ARE YOU STUPID OR JUST PLAIN RETARDED?!" Reno and Rude were in the TURKs lounge room. Rude was sitting at the table with the newspapaer and Reno was sitting in front of him.

"If ya jus' play one game with me, I'll leave ya alone forever!"

"You said that last time when you told me if I played chess with you. You threw the chess pieces at me and broke the board on John's head....Playing anything with you is a hazard to everyone's health."

"C'mooooooon, Rude! Don't be so mean, yo."

"You make it too easy..."

"OOORRR ~ You're jus' tryin' ta live up to your name." Reno wiggled his eyebrow.

"Reno, shut up..."

"Ya know....it ain't normal for a guy ta have a name like Rude..."

"Reno..." Rude's voice got low and threatening. He glared at Reno from behind his shades.

"What's yer name stand for? Ya know...Rude can't be your real name..."

"It is..."

"Rudreth? Rudeana....Rukio?" Rude growled.

"RuRu...Rudame....Rutherford....Rudabagel..."

"Rudabagel?"

"Hey, yer moms could have been drunk, yo." Reno shrugged.

"My mother was not drunk when she named me!"

"Rinde? Rokodemeokotel?"

"What? That last one didn't even make sense..."

"I know. I just made it up, yo." Reno snickered.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Of course I will!" A few minutes passed.

"My birth name was Ruth." Rude said. Rude sighed. Reno was silent. Rude twitched. "I ch-"

"-" Reno fell over laughing. "Dude, that's a girl's name!"

"I know! I to-"

"I knew yer moms was drunk!! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Rude growled and stood up. He walked out the lounge. Rufus walked in. He stood there watching Reno roll on the floor laughing.

"Do I want to know?" Rufus asked warily. Reno looked up at him and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I want ta tell ya but Rude'll probably kill me if I told anyone, yo." Reno said snickering. "Ah, what the hell. Rude's name is Ruth." Rufus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Leave it to you to find something out like that." Reno's laughter stopped. He frowned.

"Way to kill the mood Ruuf..." Reno stood up and walked out the lounge. Rufus shrugged and walked as well.

* * *

**Lol the ending was pretty weak, I know. HA!**

**Review please!**


	2. El Stupido

**Here is the next one! I kinda had fun writing this. HA!**

* * *

**Operation Reno**

**2: El Stupido!**

* * *

"'What does your name stand for?'" Elena read. She grumbled something. "Total crap....This is all wrong!" Reno popped his head up to read what she was reading. He started laughing.

"E- Emotional. L-Lunatic. E- Eavesdropper. N- Nutty. A-Annoying." Reno read. "How is that wrong?" Rude snickered. "ooooh! Try Rude's name!"

"R-Rude," Reno laughed loudly. "U- Ugly. D-Destructive. E-Ennoying."

"Is that even a word?" Rude asked, growling. Elena and Reno snickered.

"Nope!" Elena said.

"Try me!"

"R-Ruthless. E-Entertaining. N-Nuisance. O-Oh Baby!" Reno laughed.

"Oh baby?" Rude asked. Elena shrugged. "What the hell is that?"

"It must mean dropped dead sexy." Reno said, grinning.

"What site are you on?"

"Www . Reno'-IngSinclair . net ." Elena said.

"That doesn't strike you as weird?" Rude asked. Elena shook her head. "Is there a E letter word that means stupid...?"

"Yep!" Reno chirped. "El Stupido!" Elena looked confused.

"I don't get it."

"Of course..."

* * *

**Lol.**

**Whatcha think?**

**Was it good? **

**hehe**

**Review!**


	3. Feelings and New Coffee

**Another drabble by yours truly! And this is where I start to laugh like a maniac! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAH AH HAH AHAHAH A HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH AHAHAHH A-**

* * *

**Operation Reno**

**3: Feelings And New Coffee  
**

* * *

_"Why can't you care about my feelings?!"_

_"Do your feelings pay for bills?!"_

_"No..."_

_"Than that's why!"_

_**Narrator: Our story takes place on a cloudy, stormy Monday morning. We join our two lovers: Cloud and Reno. as they argue about money problems.**_

_"Why aren't you at home more? You accuse me of being a whore when you're out sleeping with everyone!_

_**Narrator: Reno screams and cries. He's so depressed that his dear lover Cloud has been out all the time, ignoring his needs.**_

_"I've been out working! How else will I pay the bills that are piling up?! Meanwhile you're sitting your lazy ass here spending up all the money!"_

_"I use the money you give me to buy food!"_

_"Don't you dare lie to me!" _

_**Narrator: Cloud smacks Reno across the face. Reno falls to the ground holding his cheek, tears streaming down his reddened cheek.**_

_"Please Cloud..."_

"WAIT! Hold the fuck up!" Reno screamed. Elena looked at him.

"What?"

"Why the fuck you got me as the sniveling little bitch in this? I'd never beg like that, yo! I'm a fuckin' man!"

"So? I picture you as an uke." Elena stated.

"The hell you do! NO THE FUCKING HELL NO~"

"What...? Do you just curse to hear yourself curse?"

"CHANGE THE FUCKIN' PLOT!"

"FINE~! I'll change Cloud to Rude. Than Cloud comes in an-"

"NO! TAKE ME OUT THE FUCKIN' STORY! I REFUSE TO BE SAVED BY A FUCKING CHOCOBO! I AIN'T SCARED OF THE FUCKING YELLOW HEADED FREAK- "

"Hi Cloud!" Elena said, smiling. Cloud stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"You were saying Reno?" Cloud asked. Reno sweat-dropped.

"RUDE SAVE ME!!" Reno cried, jumping out the window.

"Doesn't he know we're on the 76th floor?" Elena asked. Cloud shrugged. He sat down next to Elena.

"Tell me the rest of the story." Cloud said. Elena grinned and nodded.

_**On the 60th floor....**_

Rufus was walking through the hallway, holding a cup of new brand coffee; The bright shinning sun, shining through the big windows. A smiling Reno dropped past the window. Rufus's eyes widened. He looked down in his coffee, than threw it away in the trashcan near him. "I'm sticking with black..." He grumbled walking down the hall.

* * *

**Soooo!**

**How'd ya like this one?**

**Hehe**

**REVIEW IT DAMMIT!!!**

**And I'll give you a cookie... -smiles-**

**I might post 3 drabbles a day. I'm accepting requests!!  
**


	4. Animals

**Zoom, zoom, zoom! Here is the next drabble!**

* * *

**Operation Reno**

**4: Animals**

* * *

_"_Hey look at this! Its a survey that tells you what kind of animal you are." Reno chirped from behind his desk. Rude looked at him.

"What does that have to do with the mission we just came off of? Aren't you suppose to be submitting a report to Rufus?" Rude sighed. Elena choose that moment to walk into the room holding folders.

"Hey guys. Tseng told me to-"

"Cool, I'm a fox!" Reno chirped. "I thought I'd be something more manly like...a dragon or something...or tiger...but foxes are cool, yo. Says I'm sly, crafty, and manipulative..." Reno twisted his face. "Didn't think animals could be manipulative."

"Oh! Try me!" Elena exclaimed, walking around Reno's desk. A few moments later, Elena giggled. "A dog. Loyal, smart, and playful! Sometimes serious. Awww, how cute!" Elena giggled again. They looked at Rude.

"Your turn, Rude." Reno said. after a few questions and mumbled answers later, Elena and Reno found themselves laughing on the ground.

"What?!" Rude growled.

"You're a kitty!" Reno laughed.

"Cute, small, independent and adorable! Attached to your friend/owner is what you do, easily scared but determined to do whatever it is you set your mind to. HOW CUTE!" Elena exclaimed, giggling. Rude grumbled something and walked out the door.

"I gotta send this to others, yo." Reno said snickering.

5 minutes later in Rufus's office...

Rufus was busy typing away on his computer. A flashing brought his attention to the corner of the screen. A little envelope signaling he had mail. He clicked it and sighed. A message from Reno. "This had better be his report..." He opened it and his eye twitched. It was a picture of Rude's head on the body of an orange tabby kitten. "That's disturbing..." Rufus grumbled. He erased the message and went back to typing.

* * *

**And there is the 4th drabble!**


	5. DUN, DUN, DUN!

**Late night wanderings. What could be up in the halls of ShinRa on this fine evening. Many things, I assure you. -grins and laughs-**

* * *

**Operation Reno**

**5: Dun , Dun , Dun!**

* * *

"Hey Reno, did you finish those reports?" Elena asked. Reno's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!"

"DUN DUN DUN!"

-0-0-

Elena was sitting in the lounge eating a chocolate doughnut. Tseng walked in and looked in the fridge. "Who ate my doughnut?" Elena's eyes widened and she looked down at the doughnut.

"Uh-oh..."

"DUN DUN DUN!"

-0-0-

Reno grumbled as he threw stuff in the garbage. He picked up a glass mug but it slipped out of his hand and broke. "Opps." He picked it up and threw it away, walking out the lounge. Minutes later Rufus walked in and looked around the lounge. He scratched the back of his neck. Reno walked in.

"Where did my coffee mug go?" Rufus asked. Reno's eyes widened.

"DUN DUN DUN!"

"Who the hell keeps saying that?!" Reno shouted. Rufus and Reno turned to look at Zack in the closet. Reno and Rufus scowled.

"You idiot!"

"Uh-oh…DUN DUN DUN!" He ran out the lounge laughing like a maniac.

"Dun-" Rufus glared at Reno, who in-turn grinned and sauntered his way out the lounge. Rufus grumbled and followed after him.

"DUN DUN DUN"

"**ZACK SHUT UP!**"

"Hehe…"

* * *

**XD I couldn't resist.**


	6. Clomeo & Renuliet

**Well…I saw the book on the floor and was reading it.**

** Lol this is basically the outcome of my boredom and Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

**Operation Reno**

**6: Clomeo & Renuliet**

* * *

"_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Midgar, where we lay our scene, _

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. _

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, _

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; _

_Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows, _

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, _

_And the continuance of their parents' rage, _

_Which but their children's end naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; _

_The which, if you with patient ears attend, _

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend_." Elena pronounced. From back stage, Cloud groaned.

"Why did she have to drag me into this…" Cloud grumbled. Reno growled.

"You?! I'm the one wearing the fuckin' dress! Get over yourself, chocobo-head!" Reno shouted. Rude snickered from his place in the corner.

"Act 2 Scene 2." Elena said, bouncing off the stage. Reno grumbled something. Elena fluffed his hair and pushed both Reno and Cloud on stage.

"_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._--" Cloud said loudly, as he walked on stage. When he finished the last word, Reno appeared on the window prop behind him. "_But soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Renuliet is the sun!--_

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.--_

_It is my lady; O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were!--_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that?_

_Her eye discourses, I will answer it._--" A few minutes passed of Romeo's lines. **( We all know how much he talks…)**

"_O Clomeo, Clomeo! wherefore art thou Clomeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Sinclair_." Reno said loudly from his place on the window prop. Cloud froze. He stared up at Reno with surprised. Reno actually sounded like a girl.

"Pssst! Cloud, say your lines!" Elena whispered harshly from the sideline.

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_" Cloud said. Reno's eyes glinted in the light as he leaned forward on the window prop and sighed dramatically, fluttering his eyelashes. Cloud swallowed thickly.

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;--_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Strife._

_What's Strife? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man._" Reno said softly, but loudly enough for the crowd to hear. After a few hours of the play, it ended. Reno walked off the stage after taking his bow. He walked up to Rude and started complaining to him. Cloud sprinted up to Reno.

"Uh….Reno…" Cloud started. Reno turned and looked up at Cloud.

"Yeah, chocobo-head?" Reno asked. Cloud rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wanna grab lunch with me?" Cloud asked. Reno tilted his head to the side slightly, his loose long red hair moving with his head.

"Hmmm….Sure. I'm starving!" Reno said, grinning. He held out his arm and Cloud linked their arms. "Just know, since I'm in a dress, you're paying for the fucking food, yo." Reno said, snickering. Cloud chuckled.

"Sure, _Renuliet_." Cloud said. Reno scowled.

"Shut up choco-_Clomeo_." Reno said. Reno and Cloud walked off laughing with each other. Elena giggled.

"It worked!" Elena giggled.

"What?" Rude asked.

"My master plan to get Reno in a dress _and _get him and Cloud to go out. I'M A GENIUS!" Elena squealed.

"Isn't Reno going out with Rufus?" Rude asked. Elena's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!"

"Dun, Dun, Dun!"

"**SHUT UP ZACK!" **Zack bounced out of the corner, where he was hiding behind the curtain, and snickered. He ran out the room laughing like a maniac.

* * *

**Oh Zack. xD**

**Don't we all just LOVE Zack? **

**Ha Hah Ha hahahahah hah ha hahah ha!  
**


	7. NEVER Touch The Hair

**OMG~**

**FFVII Meets YYH!!!!**

**You must read!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Operation Reno:**

**7: NEVER Touch The Hair ! !**

* * *

Elena bounced into Rude's and Reno's office. Reno was asleep at his desk and Rude was typing. Rude looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "REEEEEENOOO!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Reno shouted, jumping up out of his chair. Elena's eyes widened.

"Um…Oh…kay…Anyway! There is someone in the lobby looking for you. Someone by the name of Shuichi Minamino!" Elena said. She started to giggle. "He's so adorable! He and his hot friend." Elena sighed dramatically and melted. Rude stared down at her. He looked at Reno.

"I cleaned her up last time. Its your turn." Rude grunted. Reno waved him off.

"Whatever." Reno grumbled, walking over Elena and out the office door.

-o-o-o-

"Shuichi!!!!" Reno exclaimed. Said redhead turned from Tseng and Cloud and smiled.

"Reno." Shuichi chuckled as Reno glomped him.

"I just can't believe he's related to that….thing…" Cloud said, rubbing the back his neck.

"Hey! You weren't saying that when we finished that stupid Romeo play…" Reno grumbled. He pulled away from Shuichi. Reno looked at the ravenette next to Shuichi. The ravenette grinned and stuck his hand out.

"Names Yusuke." He said. Reno grinned back.

"Names Reno Sinclair, don' ya ferget it, yo." Reno said.

"RENO!!!" Reno jumped, and turned. He looked at Elena running down the hall.

"What ever it was, I didn't do it!" Reno exclaimed, hiding behind Shuichi. Shuichi blinked.

"You know, you two kinda look alike." Elena said. Reno snorted.

"Na-uh…I have sharp features. My hair is a darker shade of red than his and his hair is slightly longer than mines. My eyes aren't emerald green like his, but turquoise. He has more softer features than me and a cherub face." Reno said. He put the piece of paper he was reading in his pocket. Elena sweat-dropped.

"Yah…"

**2 Hours later…In The Lounge…**

Reno and Shuichi were sitting in the lounge across from each other. They were talking about how they're lives have been going. "So, who's this Yusuke guy?"

"Oh, he's just a friend." Shuichi said with a light blush. Reno grinned.

"Oh _really_? He's got a pet name for ya already. Two of 'em actually! And you blush every time I mention him!" Reno snickered. Shuichi huffed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Shuichi huffed.

"C'mon! He calls ya fox-boy and Kurama." Reno said, grinning. Shuichi grumbled.

"Kurama is a nickname that _all_ my closest friends call me." Shuichi sighed. Reno chuckled.

**In some other part of the ShinRa building….**

"I've always wanted to play this prank on Reno." Zack said. Yusuke looked at him. He gave him an odd look.

"You like him, huh? It seems you always talk about him." Yusuke said. Zack glared at him.

"Yeah, as if! I'm not into guys, besides, I got a girl already." Zack said, sticking his tongue out. "His hair."

"Huh?"

"His hair is his most prized possesion! I might include his cousin as a victim."

"What?! Kura-er…Shuichi doesn't need to be included in this!" Yusuke yelled. Zack stuck his tongue.

"Ever pictured him with Purple hair?" Zack asked. Yusuke looked thoughtful.

"Alright. Lets do this!"

**An hour later….**

"**OH MY FUCKING SHIVA!!!" **Reno's scream was loud enough for everyone to hear. A second scream was added to that.

"**MY HAIR!!!"** That was Shuichi's voice. Zack and Yusuke sat in the TURKs lounge laughing. Rude walked in and gave them a weird look.

"You know you're about to die, right?" Rude asked. Zack wiped a tear from his eye.

"Whatcha mean big guy?"

"You remember Douge? The guy who dyed Reno's hair blue?"

"No."

"Exactly." Rude walked out. Zack went pale.

"Oh shit…" Reno and Shuichi both walked into the lounge at that moment. Both had purple hair and both were glaring heatedly at the two ravenettes.

"It was him!" Yusuke yelled, pointing at Zack. He started for the door but Shuichi gave a loud war cry and tackled him to the floor. Zack sweat-dropped and tried to do the same but Reno gave a war cry and tackled him to the floor.

**A few minutes later…**

Yusuke and Zack groaned. They were bloody and bruised all over. They lay on the ground. Shuichi and Reno both pulled weakly at their purple hair. "This isn't happening…" Shuichi whined.

"Why purple…" Reno whimpered.

"This so doesn't match me." They both whimpered at the same time. Yusuke sat up and rubbed his head.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY !!!!!!!" **It echoed around the whole building. Reno's eyes darted to the door when an angry pink headed Rufus walked in. "**RENO**" Reno angrily pointed at Zack and Yusuke.

"They did it!" Reno shouted. Rufus growled and lunged at them just as Zack sat up.

"HOLY SHIT! DUN DUN- Ack!" Rufus pounced on Zack and beat him to a pulp.

"This better not be permanent." Reno and Shuichi said at the same time, staring at Yusuke. Yusuke sweat-dropped.

"Err…It lasts 6 months?" Reno and Shuichi screamed in anger and jumped at him. Rude walked in at this time. He stopped in the doorway.

"I told you so." Rude snickered.

"Dun, Dun, Dun!!!!!"

"**Shut up Cloud!" **Cloud chuckled and walked out the closet and out the lounge.

* * *

**I couldn't resist!**

**XD**

**For any one who doesn't know Shuichi Minamino A.K.A Kurama Minamino A.K.A Youko Kurama than you gotta watch YYH or Read the manga. Yuu Yuu Hakusho( Yu Yu Hakusho )**

**It's really good. I think I might turn this drabble into a chaptered story. If you think so, just tell me. **

**lol**


	8. New Addition To The TURKs

**This is one drabble I will turn into a chaptered story. Look out for "My Silver Fox"**

* * *

**Operation Reno**

**8: New Addition To The TURKs**

* * *

So we join our favorite redheaded TURK Reno in his office. He had had a long day and he was tired. He stood up and walked out his office. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. 'Where the hell is Rude?'. He walked out of the ShinRa building. He made it to his house in under 20 minutes, driving his red sports car. He got out the car, spinning his key around his finger, whistling a random tune. That's when he heard yipping.

Than a can being knocked over. He walked to the side of his house and noticed a small, dirt, silver ball of fluff. He walked closer. The fluff turned it's head and stared up at him with bright golden eyes. "Hey there fella, you stuck?" Reno slowly walked closer to the creature. He took notice of it's features and decided that it was a fox. The fox stared to growl at him. Reno pulled the lid off of the fox's tail. The fox backed away from it, holding it's right front paw up. Reno bent down and picked it up. It started to wail and squirm in his arms. "Hey, calm down, lil guy. I'm not gonna hurt you." It seemed that calm the silver fox down. It just stared up at Reno with it's big round golden eyes.

Reno carried the fox into his house. He walked into his bathroom, where he ran water in the sink. He placed the fox in the warm water, and it began to yip again, clawing at his hand. After a while of struggling, Reno finally cleaned and dried the fox off. He took notice of how odd the creature was. "Hm…You can't be a fox. You have two tails…" Reno grumbled. He picked the fox up again and walked into his room, placing it gently on the bed. Reno stood and walked to his desk, picking up his lap top and sitting on the bed with it. He began to search on creatures that shared the same features as his silver furry friend. The silver fox yipped and jump on him, still holding his right paw up, which Reno had wrapped. Reno grinned when the fox jumped all the way up.

The fox started stepping on the keys. Reno frowned. He picked the fox up and placed him back on the bed. "Hm…I better think of a name for you…" The fox yipped and jumped back on Reno. Reno frowned again when the fox started stepping on the keys again. He picked the fox up again and placed him back on the bed. The fox yipped yet again and jumped back on Reno. Again, stepping on the keys. When Reno tried to move it, it started to snap at his hand. The ears on the silver fox twitched. Reno sighed. He sat the laptop down and watched the fox step on the keys. He than noticed that the fox wasn't randomly stepping on the keys. He picked the fox up again, ignoring the biting, and put the laptop on a writing program. He sat the fox back down. He sighed. "I might look like a fool, but what the hell." The fox was staring at him. "You got a name?"

The fox looked down at the keys and started stepping on them. He spelled: 'Youko'. Reno's eyes widened. He erased it. "What are you?" The fox stepped on the keys and typed: 'A silver kitsune.' Reno raised an eyebrow. "How'd you end up outside my house?" The fox began to type. After a few minutes of waiting, Reno reaad what he typed: 'I don't know exactly how I managed to end up here in general, but I do know I was being chased. I was being chased by these three dogs.' Youko yipped and shook his fur. He pushed the delete button and typed: 'I'm hungry.' To Reno, it looked like the fox was grinning. Reno chuckled and stood.

-0-0-0-

"AHHHHHH SO ADORABLE!" That was Elena.

"Geez, Elena! DESTROY MY EARS WHY DONCHA!" Reno growled. Youko wailed. Reno had Youko in his arms as he walked into ShinRa. Reno grumbled. Youko squirmed in Reno's arms. Reno let the fox go and the fox shook his fur. His tail twitched and his ears laid flat as he stretched out, like you would see a cat do after it's nap. Youko circled around Reno's feet as Reno walked down the hall. Many of the people who saw him, snickered. Youko was looking around while he followed Reno. He ran into Reno's leg when Reno made a sudden stop.

"Reno….what is that following you?" Rude asked. Reno grinned.

"This is Youko, my new lil pal, yo." Reno said.

"You can keep a pet alive in your house?" Rude asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Trust me, I made him clean it up.' Youko rubbed his face against Reno's leg. 'And I'm not a pet!'

"Well, he kinda made me clean up." Reno said snickering. Rude raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, Tseng wanted to see you." Reno nodded. "ACK!" Rude cursed. Youko walked from behind Rude's leg and pounced up on Reno's leg, yipping. 'That'll teach that bastard not to call me a pet!' Reno laughed. He picked Youko up.

"See ya Rude."

-0-0-0-

Reno looked around. After he left Tseng's office, Youko disappeared. "Damn…where did he get off to, yo..

-0-0-0-

Tseng sighed as he signed another paper. He saw dust drop on his desk. He blinked and looked up. Something silver, covered in dust, was dangling from his vent. Tseng sweat-dropped. The dangling thing dropped onto his desk with a loud yip. It was Youko. Youko shook his fur off and rubbed the dust on Tseng's paper. Tseng growled. 'Wow….I'll never do that again. I wonder what else this place has…' Youko turned and looked up at Tseng. "This has Reno written all over…" Tseng growled. He grabbed the fox by the scruff of it's fur. The fox yipped and squirmed in Tseng's grip.

Reno walked in. "Tseng, have you seen…YOUKO! There you are." Reno said grinning. 'Help me Reno!' Youko whined.

"How did I know this belonged to you…" Tseng grumbled when Reno took Youko from him.

"Hm…I don't know." Reno said. He sat in the chair across from Tseng. They talked for awhile. Youko jumped off of Reno's lap. He looked around the room and spotted a plant. 'I wonder…' The plant in the pot next the window grew. The vine it grew slithered into Tseng's pocket and pulled out his wallet. Youko picked it up with his mouth and walked over to Reno. 'This should get their attention!' Youko yipped. Reno looked down at him and his eyes widened. "Where ya get this from?" Reno picked Youko up and took the Wallet. He opened it and than looked up at Tseng.

"Uh…Tseng…You know anything about Sliver Multi-tailed foxes who can type?" Reno asked. Tseng looked confused. Reno handed Tseng his wallet.

"What the hell…" Tseng mumbled. Reno grinned. Youko wagged his tail as he had both his front paws on Tseng's desk and back on Reno's lap. He stared up at Tseng and titled his head to the side. 'I bet he can help me get home.'

"Well I'll be damned. He's a sneaky lil fox!" Reno chuckled. "He can be called mini Reno!" 'Not on your life, red.' Youko growled inwardly. 'I will only be Youko! Youko Kurama King of thieves.' Reno petted Youko's head. Youko started to purr. "Mmmmm….maybe I can be that after a little nap…'

"Our new addition to the TURKs, huh?" Tseng grumbled, still trying to figure out how the fox got his wallet.

"DUN, DUN, DUN!"

"**ZACK!" **A Vine suddenly started to choke Zack. Youko grinned in his sleep. 'That's nice…'

"**ATTACK OF THE DEADLY PLANTS"**

'Zack, Die quieter. Please.' Youko snuggled into Reno's lap. 'I'm trying to sleep here!'

**

* * *

Hahaha! Was it good? Would you read this chaptered story?  
**


	9. Mice

**Here is a new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Operation Reno**

**9: Mice**

**

* * *

**

It was an ordinary day at the ShinRa headquarters. Well as normal as it would be able to get here. Reno was walking down the hall into the TURKs lounge. He walked straight to the coffee maker and sighed. He heard a squeak. He looked around. He than looked down as something small, gray, and furry ran over his foot. He screeched loudly and jumped up onto the counter. Elena ran in with a gun. "What?! What happened?!"

"A mouse ran over my foot!" Reno cried. Elena raised an eyebrow. She started laughing and moment later but than she looked down when she heard a squeak. She screamed. The mouse was in front of her looking up. She ran out the lounge, followed by the mouse. All Reno could hear was screaming throughout the whole floor. He warily got down off the counter.

"Wow...That was weird." Reno said.

"Tell me about it." Reno's eyes widened. He looked down at a _grinning _mouse. The same one that ran over his foot.

"OH MY FUCKING SHIVA!" Reno screamed, running out the lounge.

"Boys, the coast is clear!" The mouse yelled. A whole lot of rats and mice came out of every direction in the lounge, squeaking and running around. Tseng walked in. He stopped short and looked at all the mice. He scowled, kicking his way through the rats and mmice. He made it to the coffee maker. He turned when he heard Rufus enter.

"Is this what has my supposedly _fearless _TURKs running around like a bunch of sissies?" Rufus asked, making his way to the coffee maker. Tseng nodded. The both picked up their cup of coffee and drunk. Both their eyes widened. The pulled the cup away, a tail dangling from both their mouths. They pointed at each other than spit out the mouse.

"Geez, now they're trying to eat us." The mouse who was in Rufus's mouth said, shaking it's fur.

"I know! That guy needs to learn what a breath mint it." The one in Tseng's mouth said. Both Rufus and Tseng screamed, running out the lounge. Sephiroth walked in at that time, staring as Rufus and Tseng ran out. He walked in and sighed.

"Zack let the lab rats out again...Why couldn't he clean this up himself..." Sephiroth grumbled.

"Dun, Dun, Dun!" Sephiroth grabbed Zack by his neck and threw him in the pile of rats. Zack screamed.

"I'm being eaten!!!"

"Die alittle quieter, Zack." Sephiroth said with a grin.

* * *

**Lol. Random I know. How was it? **


	10. Im Dying But I Need To Tell You I Love U

**Here is another drabble. And As promised, I uploaded My Silver Fox. So if you wanna read it, go to my profile. :3**

* * *

**Operation Reno**

**10: I'm Dying But I Need To Tell You I Love You.**

* * *

It was one of those days when SOLIDER was training in the simulator rooms. Zack, Christy, Loren, and Jack were in Simulator Room 66FSW2. Which was on the 66th floor, South Wing, Second room. Jack was a heavily built man with brown hair and brown eyes, tanned skin. Loren was similarly built but smaller than Jack with black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. Christy was a busty female with red hair that reached her middle back, blue eyes, and brown skin. Zack…well…we all know what Zack looks like. They were fighting a few Fire Frans. Zack got hit and he keeled over. Christ ran over to him. "Zack!" Loren and Jack rolled their eyes.

"Over dramatic much…" they both mumbled. Christy helped Zack sit up slightly.

"Zack! Talk to me!" Christy cried. Zack grinned weakly.

"I'm dying…"

"No you're not!"

"I am…and I have to tell you something.."

"What…what is it?!"

"I…Need to tell you that…I love you…Reno." Christy's eyes widened. She dropped Zack.

"WHAT?! RENO?!" Christ growled. "I'll show that scrawny little TURK where his place is!" Christy roared. The simulation started to fade and Christy marched out the door. Loren and Jack put away their weapons. They walked over to Zack and looked down at him.

"Zack?"

"I've finally got revenge!!" Zack laughed manically. Jack and Loren raised their eyebrows. Zack grinned up at them.

"I knew Christy had a crush on me so I deliberately did that!"

"I'm surprised that you even know what deliberately means." Loren muttered.

"I knew she'd go running after Reno to pound in on him. HA! It works! Don't you guys think it was a good plan?"

"I'm still stuck on you knowing what deliberately means." Loren grumbled. Jack snickered.

"What If Rufus finds out. You do know him and Reno are dating, right?" Jack asked. Zack's eyes widened.

"When was this decided?!" Zack yelled.

"Do you ever check your phone memos?" Jack asked.

"You know what deliberately means…" Loren grumbled. Jack gave gim a weird look. Zack flipped open his phone and sure enough A LOT of people had sent him the news about Rufus and Reno.

"THEY'RE ENGAGED!?" Zack yelled incredulously. "WHERE WAS I?!"

"You know what deliberately means…" Loren mumbled, walking out the room.

"I don't know…With your girlfriend Aerith maybe." Jack suggested, walking out.

"Oh shit, I'm dead…"

"Dun, Dun, **DUUUUUUUUUUN**!"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING OVER SIZED - Did that mouse just talk…" Zack stared down at the mouse in front of him.

**"ZAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!"**

Zack's eyes widened. That was Rufus. "Oh fuck…"

* * *

**Lol This is what my mind conjures up when I'm bored. xD**


	11. Crazed Fan Part 1

**I think I've tortured Zack enough….or have I?

* * *

**

**Operation Reno**

**11: Crazed Fan Part 1

* * *

**

It was another boring day at SOLIDER. Zack was doing his usual thing: Harassing Sephiroth. "_C'MOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN_, Sephy!"

"For the last time, NO!" Sephiroth yelled. "And stop calling me Sephy."

"But-but-but-but-"

**Many Buts later…**

"But, but-"

"Zack…you're not pleading, you're just being annoying."

"But _SEPHY_!"

"GO RAPE SOMETHING!" Sephiroth yelled, dragging Zack by the collar of his shirt and _literally_ throwing him out the room. "Leave me be!" Zack grumbled as he walked out the Shin-Ra building.

"Stupid fucking silver-head men with their bad ass attitudes…" Zack grumbled. He looked up when he heard soft singing. He walked towards the sound. "Wait…when the hell did I get to this part of Midgar? I didn't even know this existed…" Zack was in the more wooded area of Midgar. "I didn't even know Midgar had trees…" He came to a pond where someone was sitting at, singing. "Hello, beautiful…" Zack whistled lowly. He walked closer and hid behind the tree. That someone, as he thought, was a young female with pale skin and midnight black hair. She was stripping. "Alright…" Zack licked his lips as the girl started to take off her shirt. Just to find that she was wearing a tank top under it.

The girl than started on taking off her pants. Zack leaned forward and stared at her round tight butt. "Oh my Shiva…where have you been all my life, my lovely cheeks of…wow…" The girl paused in her motions. "Oh shit…did she hear me?" Zack hid behind the tree. The girl grinned secretly to herself.

"Enjoying the show?" Zack jumped and turned around. His eyes widened.

"What?! Me!? What-What show? I saw nothing!" Zack yelled. Zack was standing face to face with a tall guy with brown hair and teal eyes. He had a slash going across one of his eyes. He shushed Zack and hid next to him.

"As long as we don't get caught, we can watch all we want." The guy said. Zack grinned at him. They both looked back to the girl who was already in the pond floating around. Zack groaned.

"You made me miss the rest!" Zack hissed. The guy huffed. He stood up and walked closer to the pond. "Where the hell you going?"

"To join her." The guy said. Zack watched him walk towards the girl.

"This is like something out of the Junon Girls Porn website." Zack mumbled. Zack shook his head. "Did I just say that?"

"Hey there." Zack's ears perked up when he heard the guy talking. "The names Guy. Me and my friend was wondering if you minded if we joined you."

"It's a pond…." The girl responded.

"Uh…Yeah…" Guy motioned Zack over and Zack made his way quickly to them. Guy and Zack stripped. The girl was facing away from them when they got in. "So, what's your name cutie?"

"…"

"Do you think she's illiterate?" Zack asked.

"If she's a dumb one, we can fuck her and go." Guy said, grinning. Zack frowned.

"That's not something I would do…"

"So…? I sure as hell would." Guy responded. Guy looked back at the girl.

"So-"

"Kodochi." The girl said. Guy grinned.

"Cute name." Guy swam closer to the girl. "Soo-"

"No." The girl moved away. This went on for a couple of minutes before Guy just got out and left. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Does this mean I won't get sex?" Zack asked. Kodochi looked at him.

"If that was all you wanted, why didn't you just ask?" Kodochi asked. Zack's jaw dropped. He grinned a moment later and swam up to Kodochi.

"Well, didn't think such a babe like you would be interested.

**3 minutes later…**

"OH MY FUCKING SHIVA! You're a DUDE!" Zack screamed, jumping out the pond. Kodochi stared up at Zack confusedly.

"Well, duh…I thought you knew that Mister Peeping Tom. You thought the lon-"

"NO! DUDE I wasn't LOOKING AT YOU!"

"Yes you were!" Kodochi growled back.

"NO!"

"YES!" Kodochi suddenly grinned.

"Fine. I'll just have to get you in trouble.

**10 minutes later at ShinRa…**

"**ZACK!" **Sephiroth snarled. "I didn't mean for you to take the rape thing seriously! ESPECIALLY when that person is my nephew!"

"What?! I did NOT rape him!"

"He's a pervert!" Kodochi cried, burying his face into Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth rubbed Kodochi's back. Zack's jaw dropped.

"BUT-"

"Out!" Zack scrambled out of Sephiroth's office.

**10 more minutes later…**

"I'll tell him to stop torturing you if you become my boyfriend." Kodochi said. Zack glared at him.

"Why do you want me?!"

"Because you're sexy! I'm the creator of your fan club." Kodochi smiled. Zack's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! MY CRAZED FAN IS SEPHIROTH'S NEPHEW?!!" Zack yelled. Kodochi giggled.

"You're so cute when you yell!" Kodochi squealed. Zack screamed and ran down the hall. Kodochi ran after him. "WAIT ZACKY-POO!!!"


	12. Crazed Fan Part 2

**Here is another chapie

* * *

**

**Operation Reno**

**12: Crazed Fan Part 2

* * *

**

"How about now?"

"No…"

"Now?"

"No…"

"Now?"

"NO! I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU!!"

"B-But…ZACKY-POOO!"

"Stop fucking calling me that!" This had been going on all day. Kodochi had told Sephiroth his real plans for Zack and Sephiroth had agreed. Kind of, anyway.

"_Just keep the freak away from me and you'll have my blessings.' _Sephiroth had said. Now Kodochi was clutching on to Zack as they made their way through the SOLDER floor.

"Hey there, Zack. You and your wifey going out today?"

"Shut up Kusel…" Zack growled at the laughing 2nd class. Kodochi waved excitedly at Kusel

"Hi, Kusel!" Kodochi chirped happily. Kusel grinned and waved.

"How about you two join us tonight in town. Guys night out!" Kusel said. He looked at Kodochi and grinned. "Guys and Kodochi night out, that is." Kodochi giggled. Zack rolled his eyes and continued to walk, Kodochi clinging to him more.

**30 minutes later…**

"Oh my fucking god!" Kusel cursed. The SOLIDERS around him laughed. "That's not fucking funny! That was a whole 500 gil! FUCK!" Zack snickered.

"Now you know never to bet so high against Joey." Zack commented. Joey, a blonde, bulky 2nd class, laughed. Zack yanked his arm from Kodochi's grasp to pick up one of the glasses of beers on the counter. Kodochi pouted. Kodochi gripped onto Zack's arm again. Zack scowled. "Stop touching me!"

"But Zack-Poo-"

"Stop calling me that!" Zack growled. "I'm not your boyfriend!" Zack pulled away from Kodochi. "I will _never_ be attracted to you so stop clinging to me! It'll just make me hate you more!" Kodochi's lip quivered.

"B-But-"

"NO!" Zack roared. "Leave me the hell alone!" Kodochi opened his mouth to say something but Zack cut him off. "And I _refuse_ to be intimidated by your Sephiroth threats!" Tears sprang to Kodochi's eyes as he stood up and ran out the pub…bar…thing…Kusel and the rest of the SOLIDERS looked up at Zack.

"Damn, Zack. Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?" Kusel asked. Zack growled.

"Ever since he started clinging, I _told _him I didn't like him." Zack growled. Kusel shrugged. They went back to laughing and joking.

**Shinra**

Sephiroth knew something was up when he walked into his office. He kept hearing a faint sniffling noise. He ignored it, though, and sat at his desk to get some work done (since Zack wasn't there to distract him _yet_) Every time he heard that faint sound, he'd look up and around but nothing would be there. He finally stood up from his desk to look for the source of that noise. He walked up to the closet in his office and opened it. His nephew was sitting in there with his knees up against his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. His head was laid on top of his knees and arms as his small frame was wrecked with silent sobs. Sephiroth frowned.

"Kodochi, what are you doing in my closet?" Sephiroth asked. Kodochi looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Koko…" Sephiroth sighed. He pulled Kodochi out of the closet and walked back to his desk. He sat down and made Kodochi sit on his lap.

"You're in my closet crying, how is nothing wrong?" Sephiroth murmured against the top of Kodochi's head.

"Zack hates me…" Kodochi mumbled. "He doesn't like me…he's not attracted to me…" Kodochi began to sob again. "What's wrong with me?!"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Koko." Sephiroth grumbled. "If he can't see the good in you, and if he doesn't like you, that's his lost. Move on and find someone worth your while." Sephiroth said.

"B-But I can't move on! I like him a lot!" Kodochi cried. Sephiroth sighed. He was not good with this whole cheering up thing. He hummed. He had an idea, but he wondered if it'd work.

**TURKS Floor**

Sephiroth, followed closely by Kodochi, was walking towards the training grounds of the TURKS. They stood on the outside lines as Kodochi watched them. His eyes grew wider and wider as seconds passed. He was currently watching Reno and Rude. When they came to a finish, Sephiroth walked up to them. "Rude, Reno." Sephiroth said with a nod. Reno and Rude nodded back. "This is my nephew, Kodochi." Sephiroth gestured to the short male next to him. Reno grinned.

"Hello there!" Reno slunk his way next to Kodochi, ignoring the piercing glare he was receiving from Sephiroth. Sephiroth grinned when Kodochi slipped from Reno and walked towards Rude. Reno scowled.

"Hi! I'm Kodochi! Are you Reno or Rude?" Kodochi asked.

"Rude…"

"You're really strong! How long did it take you to get strong like that? Did you teach yourself martial arts? What's your favorite weapon? What's your favorite color and favorite food! When were you born? How tall are you?" And the questions went on. Sephiroth snickered at Rude's bewildered expression. His shades had slid down his face as he stared at Kodochi.

"My work here is done." Sephiroth announced as he left. Reno snickered and followed after him. Rude rubbed his temple.

"This won't end well…" Rude grumbled.

**SOLIDER**

"I wonder what happened to my shadow…" Zack wondered out loud. Kusel looked at him.

"You scared him off, why the hell are you thinking about him now? Do…" Kusel's eyes widened. "Do you _miss _him?!"

"What?! No!!" Zack yelled. He looked up when he heard the door open. He groaned. "Speak of the devil." He huffed under his breath. Kodochi sauntered up to Zack and handed him a folder.

"My uncle wants this on his desk by 3 today." Kodochi said. Zack looked at the clock.

"WHAT?! It's 2:55!!!" Zack yelled. Kodochi smirked.

"I know." Kodochi walked out with a sway in his step. Kusel whistled.

"This was supposed to be given to me _2 days ago_!" Zack yelled. Kusel laughed.

"He's got it out for ya now, Zacky." Zack groaned.

"Why me?"

**SOLIDER/TURK Joint Lounge**

Reno and Elena were sitting at a table in the far left of the room, sipping coffee and talking. Zack walked in and plopped in the seat next to Reno. Reno snickered. "What up with you, spike?"

"Fucking Sephiroth's nephew, that's what's wrong!" Zack growled. "He's totally an evil little bitch!"

"Tsk tsk tsk!" Elena giggled. "You shouldn't talk about Rude's boyfriend like that." Zack's eyes widened.

"What?!" Elena pointed at one of the tables where Rude and Kodochi were sitting together. Kodochi was snuggled up close to Rude and Rude had one large arm wrapped around the smaller pale boy. "When was this decided and where the fuck was I?!" Reno and Elena shrugged.

"They started dating about 2 weeks ago." Reno said. He wiped away a fake tear and sniffled. "My baby is growing up." Elena laughed.

"I hate you both…" Zack growled.

"Awwww is someone getting jealous? Wittle Wacky wetting wealous?" Reno mocked.

"I am not jealous!" Zack growled. "I'm actually quite happy that baldy got the psychopathic fan off my back. Hn…" Reno waved Rude and Kodochi over.

"Yo!" Reno called. Rude sat down with Kodochi in his lap. Kodochi was stirring some coffee and he smiled at Reno.

"How is everything with you, red?" Kodochi asked.

"Good, what about you and baldy?" Rude grumbled something about shaved heads. Elena giggled.

"'Laney, what about you?" Kodochi asked. Elena smiled.

"Fine."

"Koko, can you go get us some of the bagels?" Rude asked. Kodochi smiled brightly.

"Okay!" He kissed Rude on the cheek and hopped off him. Rude sighed and slouched.

"Rude?" Elena asked with a frown. Zack smirked knowingly.

"What's up, baldy?" Reno asked.

"He's clingy and crazy!" Rude hissed. Zack laughed loudly.

"I told you!"

"Why don' ya just break up with him, yo?" Reno asked.

"And face Sephiroth's rage?!" Rude hissed. "That would be like jumping into a lake of acid!" Zack snickered. Elena frowned.

"Poor Kodochi…" Elena sighed.

**Bagel Table (Hey that kind of rhymes xD Just like Apples and Oranges)**

Kodochi sighed sadly. Rude wasn't all that into him either. He could tell by how the other man reacted to anything he said or did. He picked up 4 bagels. "Hey Koko!" Kodochi turned and smiled.

"Kusel!" Kusel grinned.

"You and baldy still going out?" Kodochi sighed.

"I don't think he likes me…"

"Aww…He doesn't know what he's missing!" Kusel said, patting Kodochi's shoulder.

"Want to join us for bagels?" Kodochi asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Kodochi smiled and picked up one more bagel. He and Kusel made it to the table. Elena smiled. Zack smirked at Kusel. His eyes twinkled when he saw the longing look Kusel shot Kodochi. He looked at Elena and Reno and they shared a look.

"So, Rude!" Elena started. Rude looked up and bit into his bagel. His arm was twitching around Kodochi's shoulder. Elena chuckled. "I mean Kusel." Kusel was snapped out of his daze.

"Yah?"

"Tell us about yourself!"

"He's lazy, a slob, and has no sense of humor." Zack said. Kusel threw his half eaten bagel at Zack's head.

"Shut up!" Kodochi giggled.

"Did I mention he can't cook?"

"Neither can you!" Rude slowly pulled his arm from around Kodochi.

"Well," Kusel blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm into art and music."

"Really, what kind of art?" Kodochi asked.

"Well, you know, Casper David Friedrich is my inspiration." Kusel said. Kodochi grinned cheekily.

"Really? I just love his paintings!" Kodochi said. Everyone at the table shared looks. Kodochi and Kusel went on talking about their favorite art and music while everyone else at the table kind of snuck away.

**3 days later**

Zack grinned when Kusel plopped down in the seat next to him, looking exhausted. "Tired of his clinginess?"

"What?" Kusel looked at him confusedly. "Oh! No. Hehe…Just tired because we kinda had sex until 2 this morning." Zack's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you jealous?" Kusel asked, grinning.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"**DUN DUN DUN"**

"_Loz?"_

"_Uhhh….No?"

* * *

_

**I'm SO making this a story xD**


	13. Surprise Surprise

**Kudos to QueenAlla~ :D And I can't forget Vietta!**

**Anywho, here is the next chapie. I'ma be including a lot of Zack in these drabbles so I'll change it to a Reno/Zack for the characters.

* * *

**

**Operation Reno**

**13: Surprise, Surprise!

* * *

**

Reno was in the TURKS lounge, a place where everyone was able to find him recently. He groaned and banged his head on the table. He'd been feeling sick all week. Elena walked in. She frowned. "Your stomach still hurting?" Elena asked. A muffled 'yes' was her answer. Elena went to the fridge and got a Ginger-ale. She walked over and sat next to Reno. She placed the soda on the table and rubbed Reno's back. "You should go to the hospital."

"Nooooo~" Reno moaned. "Hate doctors…" Elena sighed.

**ShinRa Hospital**

"He's _**WHAT?**_!" That was Rufus. Surprisingly, all the news did to Reno was make him faint. Elena's eyes were wide and it looked like _she_ was going to faint any minute now too.

"S-Sir. Mister Sinclair is pregnant." Rufus plopped down on the chair behind him.

"He's male…"

"Mako does weird things to the body." The doctor said.

"But he wasn't injected with it." Rufus growled. The doctor shook his head.

"There was some traces of Mako in his system. That little bit of Mako made it able for him to get pregnant. He's not the only one this has happened to."

"Who else?" The doctor messed with some papers on his clip and cleared his throat nervously.

"We don't know how to tell the uncle. It's Kodochi. Sephiroth's nephew." The doctor said. Rufus chuckled.

"I'll tell him. You..." He looked at Reno. "Call me when Reno wakes up."

**Sephiroth's Office**

"What?!" Sephiroth yelled. He glared heatedly at Kusel, who cowered in fear behind Rufus. Rufus had come to the office to tell Sephy and saw Kusel standing outside of the office. "Where is Kodochi now?"

"I believe they put him in the room with Reno. " Rufus said, walking out. Kusel smiled nervously at Sephiroth's glowering figure.

**Reno/Koko's Room**

"Kusel is gonna be a father, huh?" Reno asked. Kodochi looked stressed. His hair was messy and his eyes were puffy and red. He shrugged. "Whassamatter, Koko?" Reno sat up and leaned against the wall to look at Kodochi.

"I don't know if it's his or Zack's…" Kodochi whispered. Reno's eyes widened.

"Zack?!" Reno asked incredulously. "Aren't you dating Kusel?"

"Well…Yeah, but I still like Zack and well…" Kodochi's face went red. Reno's eyebrows rose.

"I don't think I want to know…Did you tell Kusel?"

"No…I'm scared…" Kodochi sniffled. He looked at Reno with wide (Narrow shaped) green cat-slitted eyes.

"I'm just noticing that your eyes are just like Sephy's." Reno mumbled. Kodochi frowned. The door to their room opened. Kodochi hid under the covers and whimpered. Rufus walked in and walked to Reno's bedside. He kissed the redhead on the temple.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Reno smiled. Rufus looked at Kodochi's bed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's…complicated." Reno grinned nervously. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I gotta go hide in a closet now." Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Elena's trying to drag me out to shop for baby cloths. I'm too tired…" Reno grumbled. Rufus chuckled. He wrapped an arm around Reno's waist and they walked out. Kodochi pulled the blanket from over his. Kusel and Sephiroth came in. Kusel sat down on the bed and smiled at Kodochi. He placed a hand on Kodochi's cheek.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." Kodochi began to cry again.

**Somewhere far away from civilization**

A female with long black hair sat up. "Why do I get the feeling my baby is crying?" A groan next to her made her look over. A man with silver hair grumbled something. "Yazoo?"

"Go to sleep….It's 2 in the morning, honey." Yazoo grumbled.

"_." _Yazoo growled.

"GO TO SLEEP KADAJ!"

**ShinRa**

"**WHAT?!" **Kusel growled. "You **bastard**!!" Kusel tackled Zack to the ground. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he watched the two wrestling on the floor. Reno walked in.

"Hey Ko…what the hell's going on here, yo?" Reno walked to stand next to Sephiroth. Sephiroth sighed.

"Zack had sex with Koko was the baby might not be Kusel's." Sephiroth grumbled.

"Oh so he told." Reno said.

"You mean Zack?"

"No I mean Kodochi."

"No. Zack told Kusel that the baby might not be his because he slept with Koko."

"Wow….This sounds like a good drama. Record it for me." Sephiroth chuckled. It was silent, save for Kusel's yelling. "Where is Koko? Elena wants to take me to get baby cloths and I don't want to be left alone with that crazy woman." Sephiroth pointed at his office. "Thanks Sephy!" Sephiroth grumbled something. Zack pinned Kusel to the ground.

"Look, Kusel! I said I was sorry! It was an accident!"

"You don't lie down and fuck someone by mistake!" Kusel growled, struggling to get up.

"I was drunk! You should take it up with Kodochi for not pushing me away." Zack reasoned. Kusel glowered up at Zack.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING SOLIDER WITH CRAP LOADS OF MAKO INJECTED INTO YOU!" Kusel roared. "He's small and not even 18 yet! He's frail and he doesn't _HAVE _Mako pumping through his veins. If anything YOU should have had better control!"

"He's not 18?" Zack asked confusedly. Kusel pushed Zack off him.

"No! He's 16." Kusel said. "I learned that after we had sex the first time…" Kusel grumbled. Zack sat down.

"I had sex with a minor? Drunk sex at that…." Zack mumbled.

**Babies R' Us**

"This'll look SO cute!" Elena squealed. Kodochi scrunched up his face.

"Are we looking at the same thing?" Kodochi asked.

"'Laney, that thing is fucking ugly!" Reno grumbled. Elena pouted.

"Hello ladies." The three looked at the salesman.

"What the fuck you call me, yo?" Reno growled. Kodochi rolled his eyes. The man's eyes widened.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." The man said quickly. Reno glowered at the man.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have this in a solid color?" Kodochi asked, taking the colorful footsie pajamas from Elena.

"You mean, you'll get it?!" Elena squealed.

"If my son comes out asking why I put him in frilly footsie pajamas with a tu-tu on it, I'm _so_ blaming you!" Kodochi said. Elena giggled.

**ShinRa (Kusel's room)**

Kusel and Zack were sitting face to face. "I forgive you." Kusel said. Zack smiled weakly.

"You gonna talk to Kodochi?" Zack asked. Kusel sighed and nodded. "Don't let this mess up you two. He makes ya happy." The door burst open. Kodochi bounced in happily with tons of bags in his hand. Kusel jumped up to help him.

"Wow, these are a lot of cloths." Kusel whistled. Kodochi grinned.

"These aren't all of them."

"Damn, how the hell can baby cloths weigh so fucking much!"

"Loey…" Kusel sighed. Loey grinned when he dropped all the bags in his hand on the floor.

"How you, Kusel." Loey grunted. Zack jumped up and walked out. Kusel grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back.

"Oh no the fuck you don't! You're gonna stay in here and have this conversation too!" Kusel growled. "Loey, get out!"

"Hn…I help ya wifey and you throw me out. Asshole…" Loey grumbled walking out.

"Koko, we need to talk." Kusel sighed. He sat down and pinched the bridge of nose. Kodochi frowned and walked behind him. He rubbed Kusel's shoulders. He looked at Zack with a confused stare. Zack shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' to him.

**Rufus's Office**

"_Rufus_!" Reno whined, coming into the office. Rufus looked up.

"Yes?"

"Tell 'Laney to leave me the hell alone! She wants me to go to some pregnancy yoga classes!" Reno growled. Rufus chuckled.

"Maybe you should go." Rufus said. Reno ave Rufus an evil look.

"Are you trying to get _rid _of me!?" Reno screeched. Rufus's eyes widened.

"No, Reno. I was jo-"

"How could you!" Reno cried. "You get me pregnant than shove me away! Do you have someone else!?"

"Reno-"

"How dare you!" Reno screeched, stomping out the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Reno grinned. "I wonder what that will give me."

"Probably a few jewels and a lot of chocolate and attention!" Elena snickered. Reno whistled and walked away.

"Probably."

**Sephiroth's Office**

"_**Where is my baby, Seph-e-brat?!" **_

"Yazoo, control your wife…" Sephiroth sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Honey, stop yelling."

"SHUT UP YAZOO! I WANT MY SON BACK!"

"He's probably with Kusel and Zack…" Sephiroth grumbled.

"Who is Kusel and Zack?"

"May…please stop yelling…"

"Who's Kusel and Zack?!" May yelled. Sephiroth sighed.

"Kusel is supposed to be Koko's baby's father but Zack might be. Ack is a friend and your son is dating Kusel." Yazoo fainted.

"MY BABY IS PREGNANT?!? And apparently my husband is my wife…" May added the last part while looking down at Yazoo. Sephiroth snickered. "Don't laugh! You're going to pay for this!!!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Where is that eject button when you need it…"

* * *

**Whooooosh! xD There ya have it!**


	14. Do I Ever Win

**I can't believe it's not butter!**

**I can't believe you just ate the bird!**

**I can't believe you're not in jail!!

* * *

**

**Operation Reno**

**14: Do I Ever Win?

* * *

**

"Fun in the sun! Fun in the sun! Fun in the sun! Fu-"

"Yo! Shut the fuck up, idiot!" Reno growled, glaring heatedly at John (A fellow TURK Member) John cowered under the intense glare. Reno sighed and looked around. He stopped to look at Zack. "The fuck you staring at, yo?"

"Reno, this is a nude beach."

"Nude beach?!" Kodochi squealed.

"Yo, keep him away from the guys." Reno said, eyeing the giggling, red-faced ravenette. "Kusel, keep a fucking leash on your boyfriend. He's going to rape the poor guys out here."

"Why the hell a nude beach?!"

"I didn'ty choose this! 'Laney said to come here." A bulky naked guy walked past and winked at Zack. Zack paled.

"These are fucking GAY naked men!" Zack screeched. Kodochi fainted. Kusel caught him before he hit the ground.

"You might wanna keep an eye on Koko." Reno said. Kusel scowled.

"You should work out more…." John snickered. Reno shot him a dirty look.

"Why did you come?! I don't even _know_ you!" Reno growled. Kusel sighed and picked Kodochi up bridal style.

"ASSSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Can we please get off the beach and get into a hotel?" Zack asked, looking around. All the men were giving him lusty looks.

**Shane Shores' Hotel**

"What the hell kinda place is this?" A guy with a tight muscle shirt was standing behind the counter. Reno walked up. "Excuse me, yo." The man looked up at him.

"Welcome to Shane Shores Hotel, how may I be of service to you?" The man looked at Zack and winked. Zack shuddered.

"Yeah…we need 3 rooms." Reno said.

"Not a problem ma'am."

"THE FUCK YOU CALL ME?!" Zack had to catch Reno by his poney-tail before the man was able to jump over the counter.

"Reno…"

"He called me a fucking girl! Lemme go, Zack! I'ma pound the fucking girl outta him~" Reno roared. Kusel snickered. He took the key from the shaking man's hand and walked to find his and Kodochi's room.

**10 minutes later…**

"I refuse to be naked on this beach…" Zack muttered. Reno shrugged.

"I ain't gonna be naked either, yo." Reno said. Kusel agreed. Kodochi was pouted. They all were laying on a blanket about 1 foot away from each other; Except Kusel and Kodochi. They were sharing a blanket and Kodochi's smaller frame was pressed to Kusel's side.

"Why would Laney do this?" Zack asked.

"Because she knows I have no problem looking at naked men but she probably thought you were gay too." Reno said, rolling his eyes. Kusel and Kodochi snickered. Zack growled.

"How?!"

"Well, you spend so much time with Kusel and I." Reno pointed out. Zack sighed.

"Touché." Zack watched Kodochi pull on Kusel to come with him in the water. "Can I ask one thing?" Zack looked at Reno, who had his eyes closed.

"Shoot."

"Why is Kodochi wearing a bikini?" Reno snickered.

"He looks like a fucking girl too, huh?" Reno asked. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you can't even tell he's a…he…" Zack said. Zack sat up and looked at Kusel and Kodochi playing in the water.

"You're thinking about how it would be if you were with Koko, huh?"

"What?! Where the hell did you get tha-"

"Well, you're always watching Koko and Kusel." Reno said. One of his eyes opened to peer at Zack. "Are you falling in love with Koko?" Zack's face went red.

"Maybe…." Zack mumbled. Reno laughed.

"I gotta tell Sephy!" Reno laughed.

"What?!"

"You guys's life is a drama for us." Reno said, playing with his iMusic Player.

"Is that an iMusic?" Zack asked. Reno grinned and nodded.

"How the hell did you get that?! They didn't even release it yet!"

"Things like that tend to fall in my hands since I'm dating the all mighty powerful Rufus ShinRa." Reno said. Zack sighed.

"I wonder what you get for dating Sephy's nephew…" Zack grumbled.

"An iMusic and iCell." Kusel said, plopping down his blanket with Kodochi on top of him.

"An iCell?!?!" Zack yelled. "Do I ever win…?"

"No." The other three said. They laughed at Zack.

* * *

**WHOOSH~**


	15. Costume Party

**So I thought of just putting all my one shot stories in one drabble story. I don't wanna keep making indiviual posts lol. So here it is.

* * *

**

**Operation Reno**

**15: Costume Party

* * *

**

"Elena hurry up!" Reno yelled, twirling his red fox tail in his hand.

"I'm coming!" Elena walked out of her office wearing a pink and white french maid outfit. Reno whistled.

"If I weren't already taken and gay, I'd so hit that, yo." Reno said, grinning. Elena glared at him.

"Thank Shiva you are." Elena grumbled. The costume was a simple pink dress French maid costume. It had the white apron on the pink skirt part. The pink shirt part had white string to tie it up and push up her breast. The shoulders were fluffy and white and there was a pink bow in the middle of the top of her dress.

Reno was wearing a simple fox costume. Made to look like one of the kitten costumes. It had a brown tunic like skirt. He wore brown tights under it. The reddish brown fox tail swished behind him as he walked but now currently in his hand. On his head was reddish brown fox ears and his shirt was a simple black shirt with the V-cut neck. Reddish brown fur traced the V-cut. Reno rolled his eyes. "We still gotta get Koko, Kusel, Zack, and Rude."

"What is Rude going as?"

"I have no idea, Rude the Bald Wonder?" Elena laughed as they walked down the hall.

**Kusel's Room**

"_Baby come back!" _Kodochi opened the door to see Elena and Reno smirking.

"_I'll try to set you..ngh.. something something something something…oh yeah!" _Reno snickered.

"How long has he been doing that?"

"ALL FUCKING DAY!" Kodochi screeched. "It was funny the first time, but damn! I'm getting tired of this! They won't shut up and get ready." Reno looked Koko over.

"Going as a kitten?" Reno grinned. Kodochi grinned back.

"A sex kitten, yes. Hehe." Kodochi was wearing a tight leather skirt with white fluffy trims. There was a white apron like lacey cloth on the front of it. His top was a simple black leather, armless shirt with white fully trim on the top. The shirt stopped short to reveal the skin of his stomach and the back was cut off even higher. On his head was a pair of black ears with the same fluffy white material on the headband part of the ears. There was a black tail swinging behind him.

"What's with you and skirts by the way….." Reno asked as they walked out of Kusel's doorway. Kodochi shrugged.

"I look sexy in them, so don't complain. Not like I'm some ugly dude trying to cross dress. I can actually get away with wearing a skirt." Kodochi said. Reno snickered.

"Okay, I get you."

**Green Room**

"Know what's funny…I've worked here damn near all my life but I never knew there was a green room in this place." Reno grumbled.

"Well, there are a lot of unnecessary floors in this building. Hell, why not have a green room?" Kodochi laughed. Reno snickered. Than the party really started. Music blast from the nearby speaker and Kodochi jumped, landing in Reno's arms. Reno and Elena laughed.

"WHY THE FUCK WERE WE STANDING NEAR SPEAKERS?!" Kodochi yelled angrily as Elena and Reno – still carrying Koko – walked away from the speakers. Reno shrugged and grinned. He placed Koko back on his feet. Koko sniffled and plopped on a bar stool.

"Where the hell did that bar come from?" Reno asked. Elena frowned.

"Well, Reno. Considering its built into the floor, I'm guessing it's always been there." Reno glared at her.

"Where are our dates?" Koko pouted as he watched many of the ShinRa employees dancing together. Reno smiled when he spotted Rufus and Tseng making their way towards him. Than….He burst out laughing. Rufus came next to him in a tuxedo mask costume and Tseng was a vampire. But behind them was what Reno was laughing at. Sephiroth…was dressed as…a sex kitten. Wearing the same thing as Koko but his bottom was tight leather pants instead of a skirt and the shirt had arms, but were sleeveless. Sephiroth glowered at Reno.

"What the hell, Sephy?"

"Uncle Sephy!" Koko launched himself at him and wrapped all his limbs around him. "You actually dressed like me!" Koko nuzzled against Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"At least he's not wearing a skirt." Rufus mumbled. Reno snickered. Kodochi climbed off of Sephiroth and looked around. He frowned when he didn't spot Kusel.

"Let's dance now!" Reno chirped, dragging Rufus to the dance floor. Elena agreed and dragged Tseng with her. Kodochi sat down on the bar stool and slouched. Koko watched the door like a hawk. Zack and Rude were the next two to come in. Rude walked in with some girl dressed like a barbarian. Rude was dressed similar to her. Zack came in dressed as a sailor with a girl dressed similar to him. Kodochi sighed. He felt someone grab his hand. He looked at Sephiroth.

"You made me come here and I refuse to have you moping around." Sephiroth grumbled. Koko smiled weakly and allowed his uncle to pull him up. As the song changed, Sephiroth and Koko walked out onto the dance floor. It was pretty crowded now. Koko wrapped his arms as best as he could around Sephiroth's way taller form. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Koko.

"Thanks, Uncle Sephy." Kodochi whispered. Sephiroth hummed. He turned his head when he felt someone tap him. It was Kusel dressed as a cowboy. When the music changed again, Koko looked up at Sephiroth than spotted Kusel. He smiled and tackled him.

**With Reno and Rufus**

Reno grinned, looking in the direction of Kodochi and Kusel. "Aww…ain;t that cute, yo." Elena grinned at Reno from afar and Reno grinned back.

"What is?" Rufus asked. Reno snickered and mashed his lips to Rufus's.

"Nothin' Ruffy."

"**Dun dun dun!"** A record scratch could be heard and all eyes turned to Cloud. Cloud sweat dropped.

"Seriously, Cloudy-dowdy?" Reno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Party crasher…." Kodochi mumbled. Zack sighed and shook his head.

"No way…Cloud was your date, Zack?"

"Eh…."

"**DUN DUN…..DUUUUUUUUUUN"**

"Very dramatic Kodochi…" Koko was on the ground rolling around laughing. Kusel raised an eyebrow.

"This is the part where everyone dies, huh?!" Paranoid Parry asked. Kusel looked at her.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"LUKE!" A guy dressed as Dark Vader came up. "I! AM! YOUR! FAAATHEEEER!"

"Oh shit!"

**"****DUN DUN DUN !"**

**"Aerith ?!"**

**"Uhhh….eheheh…."

* * *

**

**Boom ! I'm done.**


End file.
